A glimpse
by Saturn's Hikari
Summary: Static Shock drabbles- everything from slashy and sad to just plain wierd. UPDATE! Chapter 14: The Dynamic Duo: After meeting his own heroes, Virgil does some thinking. 'Big Leagues' spoiler.
1. AU: Broken

A/N: Drabble.Written during/after my English midterm. Inspired by valkyrie-alex's "Through the Glass; Darkly"

* * *

Broken

He walks along the empty street and stands at the corner. The light doesn't change. There's a comic bag in his hand that blows in the breeze.

"Hey, bro." he greets. "I didn't think you'd come. I already hit Johnson's."

A shadow watches from the shadows and lets him go. Down Main street and then second and third, dodging the fires, broken stores and abandoned trucks. It's quiet and empty, stopping at a broken gas station sign.

"I got you the new Superman comic," Richie says, reaching into the bag.

The bag's empty and so is the space beside him.


	2. AU: Should have known

Wow, Another drabble. I keep depressing myself. Although ::does happy dance:: I got reviews!!

**valkyrie-alex - **I'm so glad you liked it!

**Webkitsune-** Sorry, I'm not explaining anything. For one thing I'm not always sure what I doing anyway! But anyway you interpret this, is fine by me. What ever floats your boat! ;)

* * *

Should have known

In the photos, crumpling and worn, they still smile together. Always together. You should have seen, should have known. They look happy- they had hopes,dreams. Where have all the dreams gone?

They used to sit here, you think, in this broken room, joking, laughing. Was it just a game to them? Did they realize? And you, why didn't you see? Were you that blind?  
Was he going to tell you- someday? That day?

Broken, crashing to the ground-  
Falling from the sky- all the lights are out-  
You're screaming for your heroes, but Daddy is crying for his son.


	3. SharonAdam: Worth it

Back again. Wow, three in three days. I just can't stop thinking in drabbles. Thank-you, Webkitsune, for the Kudos. I'm probably going to leave these as drabbles unless one really won't let go. You're welcome to borrow any to expand on ifan idea strikes, just drop a line!

A non-angsty one. Sharon/Adam, too. I surprised myself.

* * *

Worth it 

You're smiling on the mantle, ensnared in a wimpy flowered frame.The shadow before it frowns. Pokes and snatches.

"You gave it all up- went good for her?" Good's poison to him- betrayal. He doesn't understand- you've grown up, older than him. "We could have been kings, ruled this city. You could have had everything."

For moment, just a moment, the metropolis shines in your mind, wealth and riches, fame, respect- all yours…

"Not everything, Ebon." You say, stretching an arm to take the picture from him. "I wouldn't have her."

Behind the glass, Sharon smiles at you.


	4. AU: Not ever again

Hey! I'm on a roll with these drabbles. If anyone has ideas they want to see or any comments or what not- drop me line at 

I always wondered about the ending to "Kidnapped" where Mr. Hawkings says he doesn't like Virgil and Richie being superheroes, but he won't stop them. What if that turned out differently...

* * *

Not ever again

You promised Pops.

When Hotstreak torches school and everyone's screaming- you ran away, called 911. They'd handle it.

You promised.

Shiv races down the street and you step away- it's not your fight, not anymore.

You promised.

So when he trips during the roof tour and he's off it- helpless,falling...

With out thinking, you jump off, racing on Daisy's laptop, crackling with purple electricity.

"Richie!"

And then you've got him, safe and rising back to the class and they're all /staring/, and you're broken your promise, your promise, but it's o.k. …

Some things are more important than a promise.


	5. Slash! That secret

Hey! This one's kinda slashy. Ok. alot slashy. But I mean, come on. Have you seen those two? Thanks to **leev,** I'm glad you finally got it. Bet you can't guess who's POV this is!

Please review!

* * *

**That secret**

"Uh, I gotta go."

"Yeah… me too."

Sirens wail as Dakota's heroes zoom overhead.

Those two've got another thing coming if they're trying to keep a secret from me.

Virgil says he's staying at Richie's.

Richie- Virgil's.

All night superheroes jail Bang Babies and they're nowhere.

Disappeared. Again.

Behind the gym, I finally find them whispering- being secretive, andI'm certain one's gonna prove me right, that this time…

Then they kiss.

And it's not an "I'm-so-embarassed-there's-mistletoe-really-don't-want-to-kiss-guy-friend" kiss. It's this heart-melting "I-love-you-need-you-don't-ever-let-go" kiss.

In. Love.

And to think... all this time... I thought Virgil and Richie were Static and Gear.


	6. Jimmie: Shot

Don't own Static Shock.

Just saw Jimmy for the fIrst time! Am in shock, cannot stop thinking. I swear I havea thousand fic ideas zooming in my head on that one episode. This is for once something not AU.  
I'm working on a fic based on ther last one, though.a bit different. Anyone interested in beta-ing?

Thanks to **Webkistune, EyesLikeSilk, LaBOBuren, leev**, and**valkyrie-alex.**

* * *

**Shot**

"No, son. Go home. I'll call you from the hospital."

Blood seeps through the pant leg, khaki turned brown, turned red. He's breathing in gasps, deep breathes, trembling in pain.

"But-but-" Your best friend..

_Shot and scream pierce through your heart. You know that voice… _

_Oh, god. No._

_On the floor, clutching his leg. Wide blue eyes stare in to yours. Nothing but Pain "It hurts… not- like it is in the movies." _

_Face screwed in agony- He's trying not to cry, even now. Richie…_

Door slams and the ambulance speeds away. "No buts! Go home."

Like hell you will.


	7. Concequences: Each day

Hey! Saw "Concequences"- how Virgil/Daisy can they get? Wierd thing is- I've seen so few Daisy/Virgil fics. Beta, anyone?  
Thanks to **EyesLikeSilk,  
****Kuurosuki:** did you get my e-mail?  
**Webkistune:** Thankyou! I will continue the last one as fic! I hope you'll like it.

A/N: AU ending to "Concequences"- the one where V showing off gets Daisy knocked in the head.  
Please review!

* * *

**Concequences**

Silent and cold she lay, dark hair a stain upon the white sheets. and without fail each day, he came.

He stays for hours, talking animatedly to her silent face of the life she should have known. Frieda and her newspaper- rallying against Bang Babies. About Richie, school, himself -even about Static- she, at least deserves to know.

He brings cards, pictures- the stack of homework beside the bed swallows the desk. Sometimes he enters only to leave again, unable to face her, that concequence. But always he's back again.

It is after all, Virgil's fault that Daisy lays comatose.


	8. AU: Numbers

Just an odd thought that happened while I was sick. I'm still sick, which sucks but on the plus side- I wasn't forced off to Vermont with my family, so I can update this!.Kudos to** Webkistune, Worker72, leev** and **Kuurosuki **for reviewing!

Please review!

* * *

**Numbers

* * *

**

He writes. Thousands of pages he fills, formulas upon formulas. Beyond the most advanced Physics and Calculus- past the point where numbers cease to be _numbers_ and become _things_- he creates. No computers in his little room- they couldn't comprehend it. Even Backpack's obsolete.

The universe has four dimensions- three of space and one of time…

He eats the food that is brought and goes to the bathroom, ever with pencil upon paper . He doesn't sleep- doesn't _need _sleep, the drive that pushes him never slacks; he has to work the numbers.

They are all that he has left.


	9. AU: To speak

Hey, I'm finally back!Sorry fornot updating, I owe at least one person another chapter... but the good news isI got a A on my History project!

Thanks to: **Worker72, leev** and **Kuurosuki**, . Another random AU tdrabble my brain kicked out. Kuurosuki and I are working on something kindarelated to the last couple of drabbles. We just haven't figured out what yet. ;)  
Please review!

* * *

**To speak**

* * *

White room, white bed,-what, did Michel Jackson break in- oh, a hospital. Pops' worried face above me. Sharon in the background.

"Are you alright, son." It's not a question, no matter how it seems- I'll be alright.

I grin, throat sore and ask, _/Anyone get the number on that Bang Baby/_

Sharon doesn't insult me, just stares with quivering eyes, and like shutters on an abandoned home, Pops' face closes.

_/What/_

Sharon bursts into tears "I'll kill him, kill him!" She cries, storms out. And then it hits me- far harder than the explosion had.

I hadn't made a sound.


	10. AU: Didn't mean

Thankyous to** leev, JadeDragoness, makkura, **and** Webkitsune. **The POV for the last chapter was suppos to be Daisy. But I can see how it could be Frieda, too. I love you guys for reviewing, you all get a sticker!

With this one, I had writers block for Holding On and this just popped into my head. I might even take it to a full fic, if I ever find time! I'm also working on one for the JL episode "Once and Future Thing." on what happened to the Watch Tower. Hopefully that'll be finished soon, along w/ the next chapter for Holding On.

Please review! I'll send you a Valentine's day card!

* * *

Didn't Mean 

* * *

"I'm sorry. I know I've said it before, bro, but I'm saying it again. And-." Virgil doesn't say anything, doesn't look at him. "And I know this can't mean anything, but I wish-just wish that…." 

"Hey, Batman came by, looking for you really. He left an invitation- The League, bro!" His voice is painfully cheerful, but then Richie sighs.

"I said no, though. Heroes can't make mistakes…"

"That's really why I came by early. I'm-I'm putting Gear away- for good. I can't do it, V. You understand, don't you?"

Virgil turns to him and with bandaged hands slowly signs:

_Yes._


	11. AU: To hear the mute

Thanks to **leev, Kuurosuki, Dimitri Aidan, Nikina**, and **Onyxlight **for reviews! You guys made me so happy! This one's... odd. Thinking of going farther with it, but it depends onhow loud itscreams to be written.

I was v. bored in Study hall, so I drew a swirl on my palm. And then it grew to some more swirls and some more...and now I havewhat looks like "a disease" that goes from my fingertips to my elbow. And my mother... can we say not happy?

Please review!

**

* * *

**

**To hear the mute**

* * *

Deaf. _(deafdeafdeaf)_

You can't hear _(nothing)_ and you tell yourself that it's all right -really, who wanted to hear bad rap music _(movies, birds, Virgil)_ anyway? You're not missing much. _(why? why me?)_

You remember the orange of his shirt, _(painful)_ the smell of the sea, the taste of tears, _(wet childhood slipping away)_. You remember **what** he said, Virgil's meaningful sarcastic _Thanks, Richie._ _(love you)_ But even in your memories he has no voice. No sound.

Beside the bed, she's crying, talking_. (Son?...Love?)_

"I love you, too mom."

You don't think you shout, but she flinches all the same.


	12. AU: Missing the Blind

Ok. This can go along with chapter 5. Or it cannot. My thoughts just seem to fit into drabbles more and more. Could this be a bad thing? Anyway I'm thinking ofelaborating this idea. Tell me what you think.

Thanks to** leev, Nora**, and **Nikana. Please review!**

* * *

**Missing the Blind**

Virgil nods as she babbles, his handing dance like the lightning he once wielded. Richie, next to him on the hospital bed, watches mesmerized.

"… I mean- if you two want to come that is." Frieda stammers out, finished.

But Virgil's hands still twist and twine. Richie opens his mouth to speak, still watching.

"That'd be great, Frieda. We'd love to come." The words are off, different, too loud to normal. "at 8-.. no 8:30? ..Yeah. We'll be there at 8:30. Should we bring anything?"

"Just some dessert, that ok?" Painfully chipper.

"Yeah." Next to him, Virgil silently nods consent.


	13. Sharon: Ponder

Thanks to **StarStar16 **and **Onyxlight**. **SethTurtle**: This is for you. It's not a fic per.say... but I hope you'll take this drabble in compensatoin. ;) I'd being lying if I said I'm ever going expand on this. I want to, but I also want to go to Film camp. Neither are looking likely at the moment.

For school, b/c well I'm still in school, we have literary magazine and I was thinking of just showing Jill some of these, to see if she liked them and would use them or would want me to write one on some othr topic. So :Question for you. Which One(s) do you like best?

**

* * *

Ponder**

* * *

It can't be. 

But… something's telling you it **is** true. That your little brother's a metahuman with a secret identity that's near foolproof.

Virgil Hawkins- Static?

It's too crazy to believe. Virgil's **Virgil**. He's a goofy, lazy, selfish bastard that doesn't share the remote and takes **way** too long in the bathroom

Static's…different- honest-to-god **superhero.** He saves people, gets beaten and gets back up again. You can't even see your Virgil taking a **paper cut** without wailing, n**evermind** a 20 foot drop intoa garbage heap.

He shouldn't be out saving the world like that. Afterall, Virgil's just a **kid.**


	14. Batman: The Dynamic Duo

Ugh. So sick...made like15 batches of waffles. Love the new waffle iron, but...urgh, there is such a thing as too much of a good thing.  
Sorry haven't updated in a while. ...:cries:... I lost my USB port disk-drive thingy! All my static stuff, all my english essays, my _life _just**gone.** And that was a whole week ago ...:cries some more:...

Um, for all these chapters, I kinda moved some around b/c the order bothered me. So the author's notes and other stuff won't be in correct chronological order either. Thanks to **Jill** and **commander richie** for the episode name. Please review.

* * *

**Dynamic Duo**

* * *

Why're you so excited? 

Yeah... ok,the bat plane was _awesome,_ but he was cold and arrogant and ,what's that word…._aloof._

Without reason, too. You took them through the sewers and the Joker's hideout and yeah, you lost the transmitter, but you figured it out! You helped out and **still **had to wait outside- like a little _kid._ Then you saved _him_ from immanent **doom** and all you get is a "you're late." Maybe _thank you_? _Good work_?

You shouldn't be so _excited_ about a "we'll see", aboutworking together.

But, oh yeah... It's **_Batman._**


End file.
